cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Wizard Quests
Ultimate Wizard Quests are harder difficulty quests, often not allowing the player to continue in the case of failure. Oftentimes, these quests involve important points in the story and/or fights against difficult opponents. There are six main kinds of Ultimate Quests: *'Standard': These Ultimate Quests are from the Japanese version and follow the main story of several events in ALICE, sometimes tying in with previous Ultimate Quests. They follow a distinct release order, of Yellow-Blue-Red-Green and looping back to Yellow. Later on, certain Spectre Quests also fall into this cycle, although it ends after Anubis. These quests are always available on a set rotation. Disaster quests are also included here, as they are treated in a similar fashion and aren't part of any event. *'Event: '''These Ultimate Quests are oftentimes much less serious in nature and are released for certain events in the Japanese version, whether they are seasonal (i.e. Christmas), lore based (i.e. the Time Travel quests), or just random events (i.e. Kiddy Land). These most times do not have anything to do with the main story, with the exception of the lore based ones. *'Standard Regional:' These Ultimate Quests are released for one of the four non Japanese versions (Global, Taiwan, Korea, or China) and usually follow one of the main storylines for that region. These quests often tend to be much more lore focused than the Standard ones. *'Event Regional:' These Ultimate Quests are released for events that occur in specific regions. *'Collaboration:' These Ultimate Quests are released for Collaboration events and have nothing to do with the main story of the game. *'Ultimate Difficulty in Japan:' Due to Global and Taiwan often lowering the difficulty levels of some quests from the Japanese version, some quests that were originally Ultimate Wizards in the Japanese version are now Wizards and are not included in the main section. *'Japan Only:''' This is an odd category but it applies to quests in the Japanese version that use units from other regions, but has changed the units and the original quests they came from so much that it is completely different, and unlikely to go back to other regions. (Example: The Everyone Loves Cheerleaders quests from Global were merged into one quest, with Cheerleader Kafka's color being changed to blue, making it vastly different from the respective events in Global, Taiwan, and Korea). This page will also include Spectres, Insane Wizards, and Disasters, because they tend to serve the same role, but have a higher difficulty. For example, Moriarty and Hades are still part of the old Ultimate Wizard cycle, with Moriarty coming after Persephone and before Medjed. Quests will be sorted by story order, so even if one quest was the next quest released after another one, it might not show up that way. (for example, Rasputin was released after Yog-Sothoth but fit with the wizards more, so he shows up first instead of Yog-Sothoth). Standard Ultimate Quests + Standard Regional Ultimate Quests Japanese Ultimate Quests Global Ultimate Quests Taiwanese Ultimate Quests Korean Ultimate Quests Chinese Ultimate Quests Event Ultimate Quests + Event Regional Quests Japanese Event Ultimate Quests (the next two quests have the names swapped on the banners instead of the correct names) Global Event Ultimate Quests Taiwanese Event Ultimate Quests Korean Event Ultimate Wizard Quests Chinese Event Ultimate Wizard Quests Collaboration Event Ultimate Quests Ultimate Difficulty in Japan Japan Only Ultimate Quests (This page is still a major work in progress)